Kel's A Lady Not Likely
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: I have got this fic from my friend Da-xia Nariko. So you may have seen this before. Kel's gone to the convent. Comes back, *evil laugh* This should be fun.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine in this chapter so don't sue me. If you do sue me then I will set Kel on you.  
  
KEL: Grrrrrrrrrr  
  
She hasn't eaten in a few days. It's turned her quite wild. I bet she'd even eat a human!!  
  
Shocking, isn't it.  
  
  
  
Kel's A Lady. Not Likely.  
  
  
  
Run While You Still Can  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come back!!"  
  
"Somebody catch her!!"  
  
"Stop that girl!!"  
  
The girl was running with the speed dealt only to those few running from a fate worse than death. Unfortunately she ran into a few knights and squires along the way, she usually leaped over them but there was a group of them who got hold of her. One, which specifically stood out, was a small red headed Lady Knight. The only Lady Knight.  
  
"Please save me!! They're going to kill me!!" She pleaded to them. She knew her captors would catch her in the end if she didn't get some help, and soon.  
  
"Come back, Lady Keladry." A priestess called.  
  
The girl, Lady Keladry, started running off again, at that same fate- worse- than-death speed.  
  
"Come back!!" The priestess' running after her shouted, "They're only dress fittings."  
  
Lady Keladry stopped and turned around, panting she said, "They are not only dress fittings. They are ball gown fittings. You will never get me to wear any of those useless puffs and frills."  
  
The priestess' had caught up with her, grabbed her arms and dragged her off as if she had been arrested. Lady Keladry half-heartedly wrestled with them.  
  
In the end it took 5 priests to subdue her and drag her back to the fitting rooms.  
  
Some of the priestess' stayed next to the group who had got hold of her, to apologise.  
  
"I'm terrible sorry, sirs and ladies, she is such a terror. The bane of the convent. We're so glad to get rid of her. All we can do is pray that she finds a husband and gets taken off our hands. It is a constant joke at the convent that you would have to be criminally insane to marry her. Mind you, you would probably have to be criminally insane for her to even talk to you civilly. Can you believe that any lady would love fighting above her lessons?"  
  
The priestess apologising suddenly noticed the Lady Knight, who was being held back by her friends, trying to strangle her. The priestess ran off rather quickly.  
  
Alanna, the Lady Knight, calmed down considerably now that her 'punch bag' had run off. "Wasn't Keladry the name of that girl who was going to train as a page but didn't take the probation period?" She asked her friends.  
  
Her friends; Raoul, Jon, Thayet, Buri and, of course, George nodded their heads.  
  
"And wasn't it you, Jon, who said that she had to go on the probation period?" She asked her friend.  
  
Jon paled under her stare, "Yes." He replied meekly.  
  
"I bet Keladry won't be pleased with you." Buri said evilly.  
  
Jon paled even further. He now had the complexion of ice. Very becoming. Not!  
  
~  
  
That night, Keladry attended the ball she had tried so hard to get out of. You could say attended and still be politically correct but, I feel, that sulked in a dark corner would be a more appropriate description.  
  
Every time someone came up to her and asked her to dance, she would growl at them and bite her teeth. It scared them off quite nicely and she enjoyed the looks on their faces.  
  
Alanna, George, Buri and Raoul were watching Kel with something bordering on fascination and most definitely admiration. I mean, who could last seven years at the convent and still have two brain cells to rub together. They watched Kel slouch into her chair even further and put out a foot to trip one of the ladies from the convent up.  
  
The 'lady' tripped and then started swearing at Kel. The four watching her could just make out Kel saying,  
  
"Language, Lady Gemma!! We want you to be able to fuck every man here and I'm sure none of them want a slut who swears."  
  
Lady Gemma lunged at Kel. Kel merely shoved the bitch off her by kicking her leg out at the lady's stomach. It worked quite well. Lady Gemma screamed until hundreds of knights surrounded her and the priestesses helped her up.  
  
She then started relating the story of how the evil Lady Keladry had brutally attacked her in cold blood whilst the beautiful Lady Gemma had tried to be nice to her. This particular story won an award for best- selling fiction. It was then later burned by Hitler. Shame!!  
  
The priestesses told Kel to go to her room and that she would be dealt with later. Kel was only too willing. A bit too willing.  
  
~  
  
Kel's thoughts  
  
If I can get away from here then I can go into town and to that nice little pub I saw. What was it called . . . The Dancing Dove? Yes that's it. If I go there then I can have a few glasses of alcohol, come back to the Palace, punch the priestesses and then go to bed. Yes, that's what I'll do. Good idea, Kel. Okay! Now all I have to do is go to my room and get changed. Walk off towards your rooms. Pray they don't think about sending me with an escort. If they do I'll just knock the escort out and run to the pub.  
  
~  
  
"We'll escort Lady Keladry," Kel scowled at the use of her title, "to her rooms. Just to make sure she gets there okay. The Palace can be a bit intimidating at first."  
  
The priestess looked a bit doubtful, "Hmm, do you think you'll be able to handle it?"  
  
Alanna laughed (it was her, George, Raoul and Buri who offered to escort Kel), "I can handle any attempts made on Lady Keladry's life. It's no problem."  
  
The priestess looked at Alanna strangely, "I wasn't talking about anyone trying to hurt Keladry. I was talking about Keladry hurting you. If there were any attempts on Keladry's life I wouldn't be too sad if they succeeded."  
  
There was a lot of laughing at this; Kel hung her head, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. George noticed Kel's hurt feelings and put his arm around her shoulders, "I'd be upset if Kel got hurt. We're all very good friends with Kel."  
  
Kel looked up at George in shock. She didn't know these people so how could she be friends with them. Then she noticed the twinkle in George's eyes and she took strength from that. She didn't cry. She had promised herself years ago that she would never let them (the priestesses and the ladies) see her cry, no matter how hurt she was. 


End file.
